


Unintentional Inspiration

by jammyrolling



Category: Kitsutsuki Tanteidokoro, Woodpecker Detective's Office, 啄木鳥探偵處
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Ishikawa is a bitch, M/M, Through the walls, listening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jammyrolling/pseuds/jammyrolling
Summary: Hirai Taro just wants to write a novel, but he has no inspiration. Perhaps listening in on the neighbours might help him...The neighbours have other ideas.
Relationships: Ishikawa Takuboku/Kindaichi Kyōsuke
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Unintentional Inspiration

Crumpling up another page, Taro sighed as he threw it away. Resting his chin on his hand, he tapped his pen against his cheek as he tried to think. This novel writing business was a lot more difficult than expected, and his head was starting to ache from thinking too much.

Still, it would be nice to have something written. At least a word or two. At least the title.  _ Please. _ Something would be nice.

“I-Ishikawa-kun, what do you think you’re doing?!”

“Aww, I should have known you’d be like that… Come on, Kyosuke-san~”

“Not that I’m opposed but right now?”

“Why, what’s wrong with right now?”

Perking his head up, Taro looked towards the room beside him. Of course! He could get inspiration from his neighbours! The room beside him was owned by Kindaichi Kyosuke - wasn’t he a teacher? Usually, not a lot of interesting things were happening next door in Kindaichi’s room, but it seemed as if-

“Kyo~suke~ I know that you’re bad with women, so maybe this is easier for you.”

“D-Don’t say it like that, Ishikawa-kun!”

Oh. It seemed as if Ishikawa Takuboku was there with him. Taro decided to listen in, pressing his ear against the wall. Ishikawa was an interesting fellow, so surely a man like that could provide good inspiration for his novel! Would it be bad to listen in on a private conversation…?

Perhaps not. The walls were rather thin in this place anyway. So he gleefully listened in, waiting to hear any interesting conversation.

Aaaand just his luck! His neighbours seemed to have stopped talking as soon as Taro listened in. He could hear sounds of boxes or furniture moving about, and the sound of somebody moving across the tatami. Extremely uninteresting. Taro sighed, about to move away when-

“There, see? It’s easier when it’s like this. Just sit back, Kyosuke-san.”

“R-Right now?!”

“What’s wrong with right now?”

“It’s not that I don’t want it, Ishikawa-kun, but right this moment?”   
“Well, why not?”

… What was going on in there? Taro backed away from the wall, looking upon it in confusion as if he’d get an answer this way. Shaking his head a little, he glanced towards the balcony doors. Perhaps some fresh air would do him some good.

Standing and going over to the doors, he stepped out onto the balcony. Lanterns were lighting up, and the sun had set a long time ago. Sighing, Taro leant against the balcony, trying to think.

The walls were still thin, even out here. Though quieter, Taro could still hear what was going on in the room beside him. Kindaichi’s voice was raised and agitated, but Ishikawa’s had lowered a little, going so quiet that Taro struggled to hear him. No matter, he could listen again when inside. Of course the interesting things would happen when he wasn’t listening on purpose.

But after some time, Kindaichi’s voice had quietened too. Suddenly, Taro was quite worried. Ishikawa was loud and showy: something had to be wrong if he was suddenly quiet, right?

Going back inside, he was too curious now. He sat by the wall again, attempting to listen in. Hushed voices and murmurs were hard to make out usually, but if one listened in very closely, they could hear it.

“I-Ishikawa-kun, are you sure you want to do it that way??”   
“Would you want it the other way? You’re bad with women, I don’t think you’d be any better if I made a woman out of you.”

“I-I guess not. But you’re making yourself that way?”

“Kyosuke-san, move your hands. There-  _ There _ . Just like that.”

Taro still didn’t know what was happening. He was beginning to get a slight idea, but…

Shaking his head, he was beginning to get a bit of inspiration from this. He wasn’t sure whether to be pleased or not.

_ “I-Ishikawa-kun-!” _

“How does it feel, Kyosuke-san~?”

“Wh-What- Why do you do it that way?”

“What- Okay, just calm down a second, you are getting too excited over it. Don’t tell me you’re hopeless with men too~?”   
“Ishikawa-kun, don’t be like that- Aah-”   
“There! Should be better that way. Now, how is it?”   
“It’s- It’s good.”

Taro suddenly realised what was happening.

He sprang away from the wall, scuttling back to his desk. Face burning, he stared at his paper. Let’s pretend that that never happened.

That was hard to do, because he suddenly had a burst of inspiration. Wonderful. He started writing immediately, words flowing easily. This was terrible. How could someone get inspiration from an act like that?! Taro cursed himself internally, but continued to write anyway. Living like this was a blessing and a curse. 

Besides, no one had to know where he had gotten this inspiration from. He didn’t have to tell anyone. He could make up a reason. Perfect. This plan was foolproof. He wrote and wrote until his hand started to ache, each character written neatly in each box. 

And it was just the first draft.

… The noises in Kindaichi’s room were getting louder. It surprisingly wasn’t Ishikawa who was louder, but Kindaichi himself! Taro had never heard him like this before. (And actually, he wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to hear him like this anyway, but he wasn’t about to do anything about it.) Kindaichi’s voice was rising, becoming more agitated again. 

“Kyosuke-san~ You sound like a woman when you’re like this~”   
“S-Stop! I do not!”

“Heheh, Kyosuke-san, if I move again would you make that sound?”

“What sound-? Aah-  _ Ishikawa-kun!” _

Taro pretended he couldn’t hear it. He continued to write, focused on his paper. How many pages had it been? He glanced at a stack of seven pages. Oh dear, was it really like that? Inspiration from  _ this _ ? His face was still red from blushing, but if inspiration came from this, then…

Such was the plight of a struggling author! Inspiration could strike from anywhere! He had to take it where it came. 

_ “Ishikawa-kun-!” _

“Oh wait- Put your hand there- Good! Kyosuke-san, you’re doing good!!”

Taro mentally congratulated him. Well done. He knew that Kindaichi was quite socially awkward, so he did feel a little bit proud. 

And… And he was grateful that that had given him inspiration. Sighing, Taro continued to write. Bending his head over his work, he vowed that one day he would create a good novel.

… Maybe he shouldn’t start with this one. At the rate it was going, it was starting to look less like fine literature and more like…

Hm. 

But he didn’t crumple up the pages and throw them away. He’d repurpose them, one day. It’d be for a different novel.

But for now, he continued on with this draft. They’d come in handy one day. And it was all thanks to these paper-thin walls.

**Author's Note:**

> i love them all
> 
> Please watch woodpecker detective's office <3


End file.
